GETTING TOGETHER
by sei heichou
Summary: "Rasa-rasanya aku cemburu pada Mibuchi-senpai. Sepertinya Akashi-kun cukup sering memikirkannya." AKASHI - KUROKO/ AKAKURO ft. REO


_Gym_ Rakuzan _High_ terlihat sepi sore itu. Hari libur memang sudah tiba sejak 3 hari yang lalu, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan _High_. Remaja bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu tetap mendatangi _gym_ meskipun hari libur bisa ia habiskan untuk pulang ke Tokyo dan sekedar menikmati waktu senggangnya. Seijuurou bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia akan tetap berlatih sekalipun berada di rumahnya. Ayah Seijuurou akan sangat jarang berada di rumah karena urusan bisnis raksasa milik keluarga Akashi. Jika di rumah, hanya akan ada beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ yang melayaninya. Tentu saja ia ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan seperti yang lain, tapi keadaan keluarganya tentu mempersulit dirinya mendapatkan hal itu. Jadi, bagi Seijuurou, berlatih di _gym_ dan bermain basket cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya tengah merasakan liburan.

* * *

**_GETTING_****_TOGETHER_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Mibuchi Reo**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

* * *

**.**

Seijuurou menekan tombol _setting_ _treadmill_ yang tengah ia gunakan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berlari di atas benda itu. Rambut merahnya sudah hampir basah seluruhnya. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah, meski begitu, ia masih tetap berlari di atas benda itu. Kaos putih yang ia gunakan basah oleh keringat dan samar-samar memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya yang putih. Matanya sesekali melirik ke samping, tepat ke arah bangku kecil yang biasanya ia duduki bersama rekan satu tim-nya, Mibuchi Reo.

"Reo ternyata cukup lambat untuk sekedar mengambil handuk."

Seijuurou menghela nafas kasar. Ia sesegera mungkin ingin sebuah handuk disodorkan padanya. Seijuurou cukup risih dengan peluh yang perlahan berjalan turun menyusuri tubuhnya. Gusar dengan keadaanya, Seijuurou memilih mengangkat sikunya dan mengusap lelehan keringat di dahi dan pelipis mengunakan lengan panjang kaosnya.

Dan sebuah handuk hitam tersampir pelan di atas kepalanya seusai ia mengusap keringat.

"Kau lambat sekali, Reo."

Seijuurou mengusuk rambutnya dengan handuk sambil masih tetap fokus pada latihannya. Ia sadar sosok di belakangnya masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mengamati Seijuurou dengan seksama.

"Tidak biasanya kau diam saja, Reo."

"Jadi siapa yang dari tadi kau panggil dengan nama '_Reo'_, S-e-i-c-h-a-n?"

Kelopak mata Seijuurou melebar dan iris sewarna batu delima miliknya membesar mendengar seseorang di belakangnya bertanya dengan sebuah sindiran tersirat di dalamnya. Seijuurou tahu suara itu bukan milik teman satu timnya meskipun pemuda di belakangnya itu membuat suaranya menjadi semirip mungkin dengan milik Reo. Seijuurou turun dari _treadmill_ setelah menekan tombol _off_ di depannya dan segera berbalik menghadap sosok yang tadi memberinya handuk.

"Apa kabar Akashi-_kun_?"

Senyum manis menyambut Seijuurou begitu saja saat matanya merfleksikan sosok pemuda mungil dengan rambut biru sewarna langit musim panas favoritnya. Seijuurou pun membalasnya dengan mengulas senyum kecil.

"Tetsuya."

Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari merengkuh tubuh kecil di depannya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Seijuurou tidak ingin membuat Kuroko Tetsuya –kekasihnya yang datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ikut berbau keringat sepertinya.

"Rasa-rasanya aku cemburu pada Mibuchi-_senpai_. Sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ cukup sering memikirkannya."

Wajah datar saat mengucapakan kalimat yang menurut Tetsuya sebuah kecemburuan itu membuat Seijuurou ingin tertawa.

"Bukankah hebat sekali seorang Mibuchi Reo bisa mencuri rasa cemburumu Tetsuya. Mungkin lain kali aku akan lebih sering memikirkan Reo dan membuatmu cemburu terus-terusan."

"Lakukan saja kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab pernyataan cinta Aomine-_kun_ dengan sebuah kata 'YA'."

Tetsuya menaikkan nada sinis pada tiap perkataanya. Kekasih Akashi itu semakin terlihat arogan dengan posisinya yang masih menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dan Seijuurou cukup kesal ketika nama seseorang terdengar cukup menyakiti telinganya.

"Kita tidak akan membahas Daiki dan masa lalu kalian disini, Tetsuya."

"Oh, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_ sedang cemburukah?"

Seijuurou sudah cukup gigih dengan ekspresi dan seringainya. Tapi tingkah Tetsuya membuatnya habis kesabaran. Seijuurou menarik handuk yang sedari tadi bertengger di kepalanya dan melangkah mendekati Tetsuya. Ia menyampirkan handuk di leher Tetsuya dan menarik kedua sisinya hingga wajah Tetsuya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Seijuurou.

"Kau cukup berani menggoda singa yang sedang rindu akan mangsa favoritnya, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Akashi-_kun_."

Seijuurou semakin menarik handuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan Tetsuya hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Jemari milik Tetsuya mendekat perlahan pada rambut Seijuurou dan meremasnya pelan. Mereka menikmati momen langka itu hanya berdua. Suasana romantis beserta sinar hangat matahari sore membuat keduanya tidak ingin melepas pagutan satu sama lain. Tapi keterbatasan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka membuat dua sosok pemuda itu terpaksa melepas ciuman hangat penuh gairah yang baru saja mereka mulai.

"Sejak kapan kau datang Tetsuya? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa menjemputmu."

Seijuurou mengusap pelan bibir Tetsuya yang sedikit memerah akibat perbuatan mereka baru saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin membuat Akashi-_kun_ terkejut. Apakah aku berhasil?"

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Tetsuya mendatanginya hari ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terkejut?"

Seijuurou tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mungil milik kekasihnya ketika Tetsuya sedikit merengut karena Seijuurou tidak memberinya jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Oke, baiklah. Tentu saja aku terkejut, jadi hentikan ekspresi itu Tetsuya."

"Kau tidak terlihat cukup terkejut tanpa memberiku pelukan selamat datang atau semacamnya, Akashi _kun_."

"Sejak kapan kau mau dipeluk oleh seorang Akashi yang penuh keringat? Dan hei, Kuroko Tetsuya merajuk?"

Seijuurou tertawa lagi melihat Tetsuya yang semakin cemberut. Ia mengerti dan merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat.

"Aku bukan Levi-_sensei_ yang _freak_ terhadap kebersihan dan tidak mau memeluk kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih tampan saat berkeringat."

Tetsuya bergumam dalam pelukan Akashi dan membuatnya terdengar lucu di telinga Seijuurou. Saat keduanya masih menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, pintu _gym_ terbuka. Di sana terlihat seseorang tengah membawa handuk dan berjalan ke arah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang masih berpelukan.

"Sei-_chan_ aku membawa handuk- TET-_CHAN_!?"

Teriakan keras sosok itu membuat Seijuurou meringis dan menutup telinga Tetsuya agar tidak tersakiti karena mendengar lengkingan suara Mibuchi Reo yang baru saja datang.

"Pelankan suaramu Reo. Kau menyakiti telinga kami."

"Kya! Sei-_chan_ sedang berpelukan dengan Tet-_chan_. Kapan kau datang Tet-_chan_?"

Tetsuya terlihat tidak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seijuurou. Mengerti, Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukannya. Tetsuya berdiri menghadap Reo dan membungkuk sopan.

"Apa kabar Mibuchi-_senpai_? Senang bertemu lagi dengan _senpai_."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu formal Tet-_chan_. Panggil saja aku Reo-_nee_."

"Ah baiklah, Reo-_nee_."

"Kya! Tet-_chan_! _Kawai_!"

Reo berlari dan memeluk Tetsuya erat. Bagi Reo, Tetsuya sudah seperti adik ipar, atau mungkin menantunya. Saat tahu Seijuurou menaruh hati pada Tetsuya, Reo tidak sabar ingin diperkenalkan pada kekasih Seijuurou itu. Dan beberapa waktu lalu mereka sudah saling bertemu saat Reo memutuskan untuk ikut Seijuurou pulang ke Tokyo dengan alasan penasaran pada sosok yang bisa membuat sang kapten berubah menjadi gila dan irrasonal.

"Reo-_nee_, sesak."

Tetsuya terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena Reo memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Reo, lepaskan Tetsuya. Atau kau mau membuatnya kehabisan nafas?"

"Tidak mau. Kalau Tet-_chan_ kehabisan nafas, aku akan membiarkanmu memberinya nafas buatan. Bagaimana?"

Seijuurou mendesah sebal. Ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan Reo dari Tetsuya sebelum kekasihnya benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan Seijuurou tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia menarik Reo menjauh dan segera memeluk Tetsuya posesif.

"Aku ingin mandi dan pulang Reo. Kita sudah selesai latihan dan kau boleh pulang."

"Kalian ingin mandi bersama? Boleh aku merekamnya, Sei-_chan_?"

"Tidak."

Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan Reo dan segala _fetish_-nya pada hubungan Seijuurou dengan Tetsuya. Seijuurou masih merangkul pinggang Tetsuya saat mereka berjalan ke arah kamar mandi _gym_.

"Tunggu, Akashi-_kun_. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengajakku mandi bersama kan? Aku sudah mandi sebelum ke sini."

Tetsuya terlihat ketakutan melihat seringai di wajah Seijuurou. Petanda buruk sepertinya.

"Tadinya tidak Tetsuya."

Seijuurou berhenti dan mendorong Tetsuya ke pintu kamar mandi lalu memerangkap Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya didekatkan pada Tetsuya, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan Tetsuya mampu merasakan hangat nafas Seijuurou yang menyapu wajahnya. Seijuurou menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Tetsuya hingga Tetsuya memejamkan mata.

"Tapi mungkin ide Reo tidak buruk. Kita bisa mandi bersama dan aku pastikan Reo tidak akan merekamnya. Bagaimana?"

Selanjutnya Tetsuya mengerang pelan ketika bibir Seijuurou telah berpindah ke lehernya dan menelusuri lekukan sempurna milik Kuroko itu dengan perlahan perlahan, pertanda Seijuurou melakukan memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk melakukan lebih dari ini. Mungkin sore itu Tetsuya benar-benar harus menggandakan waktu mandinya dan pulang sedikit larut dengan berjalan tertatih atau berada di gendongan Seijuurou. Seijurou tentu tidak akan mempercepat proses mandi jika bersama Tetsuya bukan?

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N****_: Sumimasen_****. Saya masih belum bisa mengontrol pikiran anak saya, Seijuurou, untuk tidak berbuat macam2 pada Tetsuya, mantu saya. #eh**

**Dan ngomong2, saya lihat mbak Reo berpotensi jadi Akakuro ****_shipper_****. Semacam Hanji yang nge-****_ship_**** RiRen #lho. Levi-****_heichou_****, maaf saya pinjam namanya hahaha.**

**Terima kasih pada ****_readers_**** dan ****_reviewers_****_fic2_**** Akakuro sebelumnya. Sudah saya ****_reply_**** di ****_PM_**** (yg tidak ****_login_****, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih juga).**


End file.
